


i lost connection (but not with you)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, College Student Sakusa Kiyoomi, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Crying During Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fox Miya Atsumu, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Miya Atsumu, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, edging if u squint, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He immediately knows that it’s his omega making those sounds. He abruptly stands up from his chair.Is Atsumu on his heat?But that doesn’t make sense, Atsumu’s heat is supposed to comenext week.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 522
Collections: Anonymous





	i lost connection (but not with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eatsumus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/gifts).



> this is really just a brainrot cuz i love omega atsumu
> 
> sorry if i forgot any necessary tags

Kiyoomi hates whatever made him think that taking morning classes would be a good idea. Seriously, what was his past self thinking when he decided to take an 8am literature class? Thanks to past Kiyoomi, he now sits in front of his laptop on his desk when he could very much be cuddling his omega right now.

He sighs, tuning out the voice of his professor. It’s his last week of school before his break, he can do this. The alpha looks at the screen to see a presentation being shown, it sounds like their professor is discussing a project right now.

The raven takes a short glance towards his and his boyfriend’s shared bedroom door, craving his omega’s warmth. He groans, tilting his head back on his chair. He  _ really  _ hates this shitty class, what the actual fuck is wrong with him.

He briefly wonders if his boyfriend is awake yet. Atsumu had come home quite late from his brother’s place and Kiyoomi could tell that it was a long day for him. 

Miya Atsumu, his lover, his  _ omega. _ He would do anything for him, he thinks.

His mind is too distracted thinking about how much he loves his omega that he almost doesn’t notice the shift of smell in their apartment. It suddenly smells so  _ sweet. _ When he sniffs some more, he realizes that it’s  _ Atsumu’s _ scent. 

Kiyoomi lowers down the volume of his laptop, he’s hit with the sounds of whimpering and mewling. He immediately knows that it’s his omega making those sounds. He abruptly stands up from his chair.  _ Is Atsumu on his heat? _

But that doesn’t make sense, Atsumu’s heat is supposed to come  _ next week. _ It should’ve aligned with his break so that Kiyoomi wouldn’t have to miss his last classes. When he hears Atsumu call his name, he rushes to leave the meeting call and enter their bedroom.

Entering, he’s immediately hit with the smell of sweet honey and peaches mixed together. The scent was quite overwhelming to his senses, alerting the alpha inside of him.

He shuts the door and turns towards the bed. His breath is just about knocked out of him at the sight before him.

There on their bed is Atsumu  _ naked  _ and  _ writhing.  _ His little fox mewling as he  _ humps his tail.  _ Atsumu’s ears are flat on his head, his mouth agape and his eyes shut close. There’s a deep flush that’s spread throughout his whole body and the scent overflowing his senses.

Atsumu turns his head to where he was laying on his side with his tail between his legs. His eyes are glazed over with his pupils wide, his amber eyes look a darker shade, almost black. Atsumu whimpers, seeing that his alpha is  _ watching _ him.

“O-omi—  _ puh— please… _ ” Atsumu moans as he slips two fingers inside his needy, leaking hole. Kiyoomi can see how much  _ slick _ Atsumu is producing. It drips down his thighs and all over his ass, it makes Kiyoomi’s mouth  _ water. _

He already feels himself getting hard as he continues to watch his omega  _ pleasure  _ himself, begging for him to fuck him and knot him, filling him to the brim. Even after dating for  _ 2 years, _ Kiyoomi will never get over  _ this _ image of Miya Atsumu.

“ _ A-Alpha, _ fuck me…  _ please?  _ N-need ya ta f-fill me up—  _ ah! _ ” Atsumu moans as he scissors himself open, preparing himself for his alpha. Kiyoomi loses it and takes three long strides and climbs up onto the bed, hovering over his omega’s figure.

He rolls Atsumu onto his back, untucking his tail from between his legs and grabbing Atsumu’s wrist, stopping all his movements. The blonde whines, his tail and ears twitching. Kiyoomi can see Atsumu’s eyes glisten with unshed tears.

“W-why’d ya stop me?” Atsumu squirms when another wave of heat washes through him, whimpering at the unbearable  _ neediness _ coursing through his body. 

“Let me take care of you, Tsumu.” Kiyoomi whispers into Atsumu’s ears, causing the fox-hybrid to shiver. Kiyoomi smiles when his little fox decides not to talk any further, becoming completely pliant in his arms.

Kiyoomi feels the aching of his boner, the scene of his omega in heat along with the feeling of responsibility to satiate his omega making him forget all about the class he’s supposed to be in right now. His omega comes  _ first _ before anything else after all. Kiyoomi quickly strips of his clothes, throwing them on the floor.

Atsumu pouts, desperately wanting friction, rubbing his thighs together. Kiyoomi growls and grips his thighs to stop him from moving. The omega whines and opens his mouth to speak again, but Kiyoomi takes that as his chance to surge forward and devour Atsumu’s lips.

He sucks on Atsumu’s tongue, pulling out a moan out of the man below him. Kiyoomi brings his fingers towards Atsumu’s entrance and groans when he feels how  _ wet  _ Atsumu is. He circles his rim, teasing it with light touches as he moves his mouth to the blonde’s neck to nip at it.

“Omi— d-don’t tease..” Atsumu whispers as he tugs on Kiyoomi’s hair to bring him back up to a searing hot kiss. When he decides he’s done enough teasing, he slips two fingers into Atsumu’s gaping hole, groaning at the way his omega  _ immediately _ clenches onto his fingers.

“Hmm, needy aren’t you, baby?” Kiyoomi says when their lips part. Atsumu whimpers and nods his head, his hole releasing  _ more _ slick, making Kiyoomi feel his arousal rise.

He shoves another finger to join the other two already pushing in and out of his omega. There’s not even a single bit of resistance because of the amount of slick Atsumu is producing. The squelching noises as he pumps his fingers are  _ obscene. _

Atsumu moans, throwing his head back as he writhes. Kiyoomi can already tell that his boyfriend is close with the way he clenches even  _ tighter _ around his fingers.

“ _Omi,_ _Alpha—_ g-gonna… gonna come—” Atsumu pants, drool spilling on the corner of his mouth. His omega looks so _wrecked_ and _hot_ and he’s about to come with _just_ his fingers. He smirks, sitting back on his legs to bring up a hand to toy with Atsumu’s nipples.

He relishes at the sound of Atsumu’s moans becoming louder as he brings him closer to his release. Atsumu lets out breathy  _ ah ah ah _ s as Kiyoomi fingers him even faster and harder, his long fingers hitting his prostate.

“Go on, omega. Come on my fingers like the needy thing you are.” Kiyoomi whispers into his ear. Atsumu shudders and cries out as he comes, making a mess of his belly and chest. But even though Atsumu just came, Kiyoomi’s fingers don’t stop and don’t slow down either.

“ _ Ah— Om— Alpha,  _ s-slow down—  _ ah! _ ” Atsumu tries to speak, but Kiyoomi is finger fucking him so good right now that his mind is too hazy from the pleasure to even form a full, coherent sentence.

And just as Atsumu feels his second orgasm coming, the fingers pull out, leaving his hole empty and clenching onto nothing but air. He whines and sobs at the loss of feeling filled.

“Shh, baby. I’ll fill you up. You want my knot, peach?” Atsumu sobs, nodding his head. His mouth tries to form words, but all that comes out are hiccups and whimpers. He’s so  _ gone _ that he can’t think straight.

Kiyoomi grins at the mess he’s made of his omega, his dick fully hard and twitching at the thought of making even more of a mess of his needy boyfriend.

“ _ O-Omi, _ f-feels… empty—” Atsumu attempts to stuff his fingers in his hole to discard the feeling of emptiness, but Kiyoomi pins both his wrist above his head. The omega whines, blinking teary-eyed at his alpha. The silent beg of  _ please _ burning in his eyes.

Kiyoomi chuckles, licking and nipping at his omega’s scent gland. Atsumu mewls and squirms, wanting more. His body feels hotter and his brain can only think of his  _ alpha _ and  _ his alpha’s knot. _

“ _K-knot…_ _alpha—_ _p-please… need it._ ” Kiyoomi growls, his control snapping. He manhandles Atsumu onto his stomach, pulling his ass up. Atsumu groans at the way he was so easily maneuvered, making him even _more_ turned on.

The alpha kneads the peachy ass in front of him, presenting itself like an offering made from the heavens. He caresses a cheek with his right hand before lifting his hand up and cracking down on it. Atsumu gasps and moans, his cock hanging in between his legs twitches.

“Ah, you like that, don’t you?” Kiyoomi says in a deep tone before bringing his hand up again and slapping the ass again. He appreciates the way the extra fat Atsumu’s ass has ripples, showing the alpha just how  _ big _ Atsumu’s ass is.

Atsumu sobs, his hole clenching and unclenching as Kiyoomi continues to slap his ass to his pleasure. He’s so out of it that he barely registers Kiyoomi sliding his big cock in between his butt cheeks.

“As much as I want to eat you out right now,” Kiyoomi says as he lines up his hard cock to Atsumu’s wet hole, “I have better plans.” The alpha thrusts in and sets a punishing, harsh pace right at the start.

Atsumu’s body rocks forward at the power of each thrust, his mouth left wide open as he moans shamelessly. Kiyoomi continues thrusting in and out, grabbing a handful of blonde hair and tugging on it. The omega whines, turning his head slightly to meet his alpha’s eyes.

Kiyoomi groans, “You’re so fucking  _ hot _ like this, you know that?” Kiyoomi grunts, it feels  _ so good _ to have his cock wrapped around by his omega’s warm, slick walls. “You’re _ — Ah— _ doing so good for me, taking me in so well, love.” Atsumu moans at the praise, clenching onto Kiyoomi’s cock  _ tight.  _ The raven grips onto the smaller man’s hips, enough to ensure bruises to form.

“So fucking _ — tight. _ ” Kiyoomi pulls Atsumu up so that they’re both on their knees. He brings his hands up to play with Atsumu’s pecs. He feels around and groans when he realizes that Atsumu has accumulated  _ more fat _ over the days, meaning his pecs jiggle with every thrust.

“ _ Ahh, Kiyoomi— so… so good. _ ” Atsumu continues to moan and whimper, his cock bobbing and hitting his stomach each time Kiyoomi pushes back into him.

When Kiyoomi adjusts his position to angle and hit Atsumu’s prostate, the omega  _ screams. _ Fat tears trail down his cheeks. Atsumu hiccups around his moans, the pleasure overwhelming his senses. His hole is so  _ sensitive _ from is previous orgasm and finger fucking that his next orgasm builds up fast.

“ _ Alpha, Alpha—  _ c-coming… please _ — ah! _ ” Atsumu’s head throws his head back, hitting Kiyoomi’s shoulder as he comes. He squirts all over his chest again, letting Kiyoomi use his body to chase his own release and to knot him.

“Fuck— I’m gonna come, baby. I’ll give you my knot, you want that right?” Atsumu can’t even process his alpha’s words, only recognizing the word  _ knot _ and quickly nods his head desperately. Kiyoomi laughs at the eagerness and continues thrusting.

Atsumu is being overstimulated, the line between pain and pleasure blurring. Then, he feels a hand pump his tail up and down, only adding to his pleasure. He screams, his length hardening once again, feeling the familiar hotness in his abdomen.

The omega’s ears twitch as he feels Kiyoomi’s knot expand into him. He feels them laying back down onto the bed with Kiyoomi spooning him from behind. He thrusts shallowly as his knot attaches both him and his omega together.

Kiyoomi moans as he releases bucket loads into his omega, knotting him successfully. He brings a hand to Atsumu’s stomach where it slightly bulges from his knot and come. Atsumu follows shortly after, his third orgasm hitting him.

“Feels… full.” Atsumu whimpers, turning his head to meet Kiyoomi’s lips. They kiss languidly, moaning and panting into each other’s mouths. The omega whimpers when he feels his alpha’s cock slide out of him, sobbing at the loss.

The raven shushes him again, turning Atsumu around to tuck the blonde’s face into his neck. He bites on Atsumu’s gland, causing the omega to whimper. He softly laps at the bite mark, reveling at the sound of his mate purring.

Kiyoomi can hear his omega’s breathing even out as Atsumu falls back to slumber. He allows his boyfriend to rest and presses a soft kiss on top of his head.

The alpha looks down at his omega’s peaceful sleeping face and smiles,  _ he adores this man so much. _ He brushes his fingers through golden hair, knowing Atsumu won’t wake up for at least a few hours after that.

Then, Kiyoomi remembers about the class he just so quickly  _ abandoned. _ He racks up his brain to think of an excuse. He sighs, opting to just worry about school later.

All that matters at the moment is his omega satiated and satisfied in his arms, snoring softly. He continues to scent his omega to comfort Atsumu as he sleeps. 

“Maybe I can use the bad wifi connection excuse, hm?” He asks out quietly. His omega stirs in his arms and he carefully shifts them so that Atsumu lays on top of him. Atsumu unconsciously snuggles into his alpha’s arms, humming in his sleep.

As he looks down at his omega’s sleeping form, all his concern and thoughts about college disappear. 

“Yeah, I’ll just use the bad wifi connection excuse.”

**Author's Note:**

> remaining anonymous cuz embarrassed and shit lolz
> 
> though, i do go by the alias tsu :)
> 
> hi eatsumus if u read this <3


End file.
